sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rothschild Thunderguard
Physical Description Rothschild, stands 3'8" and is a little bulky for his height. His head is absolutely bald, he claims it to be from the fumes he inhaled while helping gnomes evacuate out of Gnomereagen. Is it true or not, yet to be found out. He however has a rather bushy eyebrows as well as wears the big, army like moustache. His skin s darker then of an average gnome and eyes are dark brown. The hands of this gnome look dry and feel rough, it is partially due to Rothschild helping his father in Thunderguard's family blacksmithy. Rothschild Thunderguard loves to wear his mage's robes, they are usually bright and very colorful. The gloves he wears have fingers cut off, he thinks it's easier to cast and make magical gestures while working with spells (he won't admit, but he sweats a lot and the fingerless-gloves help with ventilation). He also carries with him at all times his favorite crimson hat. Personality Rothschild Thunderguard's personality is a very friendly gnome, like many others of his race he loves to meet people and make new friends. He is also very fond of partying and celebrating holidays. Still it's hard to notice, but Roth prefers company of dwarves, more than his own folks. It is partially due to him been raised by the dwarven couple. Rothschild is amazingly bright mage, but as any clever person he is very forgetful. He loses stuff constantly and when he was wee bit gnome his parents used to smack him across his bottom every time he lost a toy (which happened pretty much every day). Rothschild can also be seen slapping himself hard over the forehead and shouting "Idiot" or "You idiot!" at himself. History Rothschild was found by Mountaineer Balin Thunderguard. Balin was the leading his regular patrol from Loch Modan to Ironforge when he noticed something burning in the distance. The patrol rushed to the smoke, as they were worried about the forest fire. Only to find out that it wasn't a forest fire, but what looked like destroyed wagons of traveling circus or a merchants group. The dwarves searched the burning wreckage for survivors, the was only one. Balin at first wanted to sent the wee gnome to the Stormwind Orphanage, but with so many orphans around the world after the war he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. Him and Ms.Thunderguard long wanted a kids of their own, but the Gods thought otherwise. So here was a chance to adopt one, a child of a different race, this was unusual, but still nothing out of ordinary. So a wee gnome was adopted, named in honor of Balin's grandfather Rothschild and given a family name, strong dwarven name Thunderguard. In his early teens Rothschild was showing interest and ease of work with arcane powers, the Thunderguards put the belt on one notch higher and got enough money to sign up Roth to Mage's Academy near Stormwind. There he was trained as a battle mage, interested in element of water he mainly specialized on water magic. Rothschild produced his first Water Elemental only after 5 years of studying. Once he finished the academy he came back home, only to get bored there. Balin and son had a long talk and Rothschild decided to try and travel the world. Been an old adventurer himself, Balin must've somehow passed the love for excitement and adventures to his adopted son. Additional Information *Rothschild's First RP Experience *Fiction Story: I Category:Alliance category:Gnome category:Mage